Finding the place I call home
by asuka-uk
Summary: The year 2019 after Asuka is forced back to Germany four years ago. She recieves a letter will she act upon it and find her home again (complete)
1. Reunion

NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people).  
ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the  
characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Finding the place where I belong. (Home)  
  
Chapter one: Reunion  
  
She at quietly reading the letter that had arrived in the days post.  
  
Dear Fellow Student,  
It has been four years since you left Jr High, You have been invited to a reunion, celebrating the years you spent with us, on Saturday 24th July 2019.  
Hope to see you there.  
  
She sat wondering whether she should go back to Japan. It would be nice to see Hikari again to catch up. Letters are okay, but to really talk to her. That would really be a treat.   
  
'I don't know if he'll be there.' Knowing that she'd probably did not leave in the best of circumstances. The fact that it was just after the third impact, and that the young man which she knew was in deep depression. He had such sadness in his heart. She was trying her best to help him, but she just could not get through.   
  
Then NERV made her go back to Germany with unit 02 to protect the second branch as it was being rebuilt. She tried as she stood there at the departure lounge to say 'goodbye' and that 'she'll miss him'. His eyes just seemed, distant and cold. As though whatever he saw during the third impact was not destined for human hearts or minds.   
  
At least Misato gave her the attention she wanted from him. With tears rolling down her cheeks, Misato gave her the biggest bear hug she could give, and told her to stay in touch and that she would always have a home with her, she remembered as she wipes away a tear. Waving before she boarded the plane, hoping that he would smile and wave in return.  
  
He didn't, he just stood there staring into oblivion. As Misato jumped up and down by his side waving and crying uncontrollably. She turned and boarded the plane destined for her homeland, though she have to admit it no longer felt like home.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
As she stepped off the plane after her fourteen hour flight she felt tired even though the day was fresh and new. Walking out of Tokyo-3 international airport, she took in the city. She saw that it had been rebuilt, and looked not much different from before the Angels came and destroyed it.   
  
The Angels. How she once liked to go out and defeat them. The matter of her pride depended on it. But she has changed since then, she knew it deep down in her heart. She wondered if he had changed, as she got into her taxi that was going to take her to the hotel.   
  
From what she could remember he was a brave young man, even though he didn't believe in his own abilities. She was beginning to wish that she had been more positive towards him, instead of just insulting him all the time. The taxi pulled up outside the hotel.   
  
She collected her key and headed to her room. 'He always apologies for things that really weren't his fault.' She even found that annoying at times. 'Perhaps,' she thought, 'if I actually admitted when it was my fault, maybe that could have made a small difference.'   
  
Opening the door to her room, to her surprise she found a bunch of flowers laying on the bed. 'Are these from him.' she picked up the flowers and read the card that was attached.  
  
You've been away to long,  
Please come home.  
Misato  
  
A smile found it's way onto her face, followed by a short giggle. Good old Misato, still remembered her. She decided that she would visit Misato, after the reunion, and if all went well, then perhaps she would talk to her about getting transferred back to Japan. She closed her eyes and smelt the flowers.   
  
'I'm almost home,' she thought.  
**************************************************************************************  
  
She looked into the mirror, 'Well this is it.' In a few hours she was going to see him again. Looking at her reflection, she saw a young woman who had been through alot, but yet some how manage to keep her beauty.   
  
*?*?*?  
  
She took a deep breath, then got into the taxi.   
  
Oh so familiar, memories. Remembering the many times she and him were running down the street because they were going to be late for school. Or the time she dragged him to the mall, just so she could have a new outfit for the sleep over at Hikari's. She felt mixed emoutions. Some of joy and happyness, others disgust and shame. The taxi pulled up outside the old school. The noise of the playground filled her mind. Even though no children were in sight. Heading inside, a woman sat at a table by the entrance.  
  
"Name please" said the woman.  
  
"Oh, Asuka Soryu" Sshe replied. The woman handed her the badge with her name on it. Then pointed in the direction she needed to head in. She thanked the woman. And while pinning the badge to her scarlet blouse, she headed in the direction in which the woman showed her.   
  
Wondering what was in store.   
  
Looking through the glass pane, the room was half full of people. She took another deep breath and entered the room. For a few painfull seconds she felt like she was in a room full of total strangers. However relief was at hand.  
  
"Asuka, you never told me you were comming back. It's great to see you!" Hikari came over and gave her a well welcomed hug, behind her stood two more familiar faces.  
  
"Hikari, it's been too long. It's also good to see you two stooges."  
  
"Is this the red haired devil that stands before me?" Toji, still the same, not changed much. 'But I can see why Hikari has fallen in love with him.' She was not wrong in her discription in her letters she sent. 'She discribes him to a tee,' she thought.  
  
"Nice to see you Toji. I hope you've been taking real good care of Hikari for me," something in her mind told her that Toji's eyes were telling the truth. "Kensuke still gun mad as ever are we?"  
  
"Asuka, I will never give up my guns, though my main objective is to work for NERV, like you. More in the technological department though." She smiled. Same old Kensuke.  
  
"Isn't there a member of us missing?" she had to ask the question. Something in her heart told her to ask. She just needed to know.  
  
"Shinji? He should be along soon. I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss this for the world." She felt more at ease since she heard those words come from Toji.  
  
"Shinji, glad you could make it," Kensuke called out. Feeling her cheeks go red, she turned. To see him arrive, Shinji Ikari, the boy she lived with, her fellow pilot. And now the man , that she realised she loves, was walking towards her. A man he had now become. Looking smart in his shirt and trousers. She smiled, hoping for the smile she never recieved at the airport when she left.  
  
"Hikari, Toji, and Kensuke how have you been?" he greeted his other friends. Perhaps he has forgotten me she thought.  
  
"Asuka ... It's been along while," with that he gave her a hug. She sank into his arms. This was more than she wished for.  
  
"It's been too long Shinji. I've missed you," she spoke the words she wanted him to hear.  
  
"I missed you too Asuka"  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Author's note; Sorry this chapter long winded i just wanted to paint the picture for you. so in the following chapters it will be easier to understand what Asuka longs for in her heart. That is to find that place in which her heart calls home.  
Any comments e-mail me at ; Asuka_uk@hotmail.com  
TTFN next chapter shouldn't be to long I type pritty fast. 


	2. Two hearts reunited

NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people).  
ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the  
characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Finding the place where I belong. (Home)  
  
Chapter Two: Two Hearts Reunited  
  
At hearing his words she felt more alive than she has been in the past four years.  
  
"We have a lot to catch up on," Shinji claimed.  
  
"Yeah four years worth. I tell you what, are you still living with Misato?" she wondered if he ever gut and actually moved  
out.  
  
"Afraid so, it's not that bad, but it hasn't been the same since you left." 'Great,' she thought, 'he's saying all the  
right things.'  
  
"I'm visiting tomorrow I guess we can really catch up then. As I'm sure you'll agree that fitting a four year story into  
one night isn't ideal." He nodded in reply.  
  
"Lets do that then, and tonight lets be friends out to have a good time." She could do nothing but find herself agreeing  
with him. The night for her passed away so easily. She realized that this was home being with them laughing and going over  
old times. All that would make the picture complete was to explain that one thing to him, but that can wait until tomorrow.  
**************************************************************************************  
  
She found herself standing outside Misato's apartment. She came to the conclusion, that she has walked the route so many  
times in the past that it just came naturally to her. She pushed the door bell. That oh so familiar tune rang, followed by a  
familiar face opening the door.  
  
"Good morning Asuka, Misato isn't up yet. Can I fix you some tea?"  
  
"Thank you Shinji, that would be great," She stepped inside it all looked the same it was like she never left. She found  
herself taking her usual seat at the kitchen table. On the table were four cans of Misato's beer. She knew that her old  
guardian wouldn't be up for at least another couple of hours.  
  
"I see Misato still likes her beer. I guess something's never change."  
  
"Yes I guess so" Shinji handed the tea to her, and sat down opposite her just like he always did. She studied him. His  
features had not changed much, just matured. He was clean shaven. She noticed his eyes mostly, and compared them to how they  
were when she left. They were no longer cold and harsh. But had more life and warmth in them.  
  
"So how's Germany? What have you been up to in these past years?"  
  
"Other than being on permanent standby in case of an attack, and countless sync tests, nothing much," Shinji smiled.  
"What?" she asked him.  
  
"Sounds similar to me. It kinda gets on your nerves after a while."  
  
"I know what you mean. Other than that, my father has been trying to rebuild a relationship with me. Says he feels guilty  
about what happened. You just grin and bare it, when your made to live with him" She hated her father for abandoning her, but  
over the years she found herself pitying him instead. she had just learnt to let go.  
  
"Anyway enough about me. What about you? Anyone special in your life?"  
  
"No Asuka, no-one special," the young man blushed, "I told you, things haven't been the same without you around". 'Maybe he  
missed me more than I thought.'  
  
"I'm studying at the local university, but then again, that's nothing special for someone who's already been." He looked at  
her as though implying that he was still beneath her. 'Does he still feel so little of his own worth.' She knew that in many  
ways, that she was beneath him.  
  
"Congratulations, on making it. I must admit I've gone back to uni myself. I was inspired by my mother. What are you  
  
studying?"  
  
"Biochemical."  
  
"That similar to me but it's called Biological systems and chemistry."  
  
"I think they do that course at Tokyo-3 uni along side mine." She thought to herself, 'It's more likely now that I could  
transfer back. Homes feeling closer all the time.'  
  
There was a noise coming from Misato's room, followed by the door opening and Misato emerging out, in her old t-shirt and  
shorts. Misato let out a yawn and scratched her head. Then it seemed to dawn on her that there was another presence in the  
  
apartment.  
  
"Thanks for the flowers Misato, it's nice to know that you still remembered me." Misato's eyes gleamed with joy.  
  
"Asuka!" With that she ran to the young woman's side, to give her the same bear hug that she gave when she left. Doing this  
nearly knocked Asuka off her chair.  
  
"How long have you been here? How long are you staying?"  
  
"I arrived about two and a half hours ago. Unfortunately, I'm only staying for three more days. But I want to talk to you  
about that..."  
  
"Two and a half hours, why didn't you wake me?!" Misato was disappointed that no-one had given the thought to waken her.  
  
"You had been drinking and I thought it was for the best not to disturb you." Misato knew Shinji was telling the truth, for  
public safety she was best not disturbed. Miasto took her place at the table and face the girl she could see in the woman who  
sat before her.  
  
"What is it Asuka that you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"I want to come home Misato. You said I'd always have a home with you, so could you find it in your heart to find away to  
get me transferred please?" She looked at Misato she pleaded her old guardian to let her come home. She glanced over at  
Shinji. He to was looking at Misato. He too seemed to be pleading her case.  
  
"Asuka, I would love for you to come back, home and live with me, and as its you, I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Thank you Misato. If NERV is worried, a new pilot is trained and a new unit built, so second branch is protected." She  
hoped that this would aid Misato's decision.  
  
"I know the situation Asuka. I'll do my best, I promise. As long as you do something for me."  
  
"Anything"  
  
"Get your things packed Shinji can help you. Your old room is waiting for you." She couldn't believe it with each moment  
her dream was coming true.  
  
Home was waiting for her.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Author's note; I'm trying to make things from Asuka's point of view, Hope the story will now move at a faster pace it should  
do with what I've got planned for chapters 3 and 4.  
  
E-mail me at ; Asuka_uk@hotmail.com  
TTFN 


	3. Can I come Home at Last

NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people).  
ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the  
characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Finding the place where I belong. (Home)  
  
Chapter Three; Can I Come Home At Last  
  
Sliding open the door to her old room. She was surprised to find it exactly how she left it. It was not even dusty. Someone had kept it clean over the years. She placed the bag she had been carrying down, and walked over to her old desk. On it was her old laptop and beside it, the homework she had been working on before she was sent back.  
  
"I kept it how you left it, just incase you came back," The voice made her jump, but she saw Shinji standing in the doorway with her other two bags.  
  
"Shinji you scared the life out of me. Here, put those bags on the bed, I'll unpack them later," the young man did as he was told.  
  
"Why did you do that Shinji? Why did you keep my room this way?"  
  
"I thought that you would come back, and that you'd want your room the way you left it. And I was right, you came back as you're standing here before me," He seemed to be blushing, a timid smile gracing his features.  
  
"Thank you Shinji, that was really kind of you." She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Shinji turned a bright tomato red.  
  
"Y..You're welcome, what was that for?"  
  
"To show my appreciation for you. I know I never did in the past. But I've had time to do some thinking, sorting out of my feelings. I've decided that I'm going to make up for all the nasty things I did Shinji..." Tears could be seen forming in her eyes.  
  
" I'm so ashamed of it Shinji. So I'm trying to set things right." Seeing the tears, and the fact she was shaking with emotion, Shinji felt the old desire to protect her. He encased her in his arms trying to comfort the woman before him.  
  
" Don't come near me!" Shinji stood back in shock, as he released her. Here was a woman pouring her heart out but still she rejected him.  
  
"The reason I did it Shinji was because I was afraid that you were going to hurt me, leave me like Mama did. So I thought I was doing the right thing..." Looking into her wet eyes he knew she was telling him everything right form the heart. But he could not stand the rejection and walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch.  
  
Standing there alone, once again, in her room. She realized that she had just done what she never wanted to do, pushing him away again. 'Asuka I thought you had changed,' she thought bitterly. Hearing the TV turn on in the living room she gathered her courage, and followed the noise. Seeing him sitting there with a hurt look on his face her heart sank.  
  
"Shinji, I'm sorry..." He turned to look at her, the pain in his mind matched by anger.  
  
"No your not, I thought you had changed Asuka, but you haven't," he snarled back  
  
"Yes I have," she knew he needed to hear what she had to say, and she needed to say it for her own peace of mind.  
  
"So I'm going to say what I couldn't say back then. Shinji I love you." Relief flooded over her, all those years of waiting to tell him the truth, the guilt of driving him away, was released at the moment. She showed him that she was not the Asuka he knew from four years ago. She was that Asuka that was trapped deep inside, the one she kept hidden from everyone, even herself.  
  
Shinji's eyes softened, "I should be sorry too. Sorry for not realising that you were only trying to help me after the third impact. I saw those mass production evas tear into your eva. I heard your screams, I thought I'd lost you. I love you Asuka. I thought I lost you once, and I didn't want to loose you again. But after talking to Hikari about some of your letters. Then I looked forward to the day when you came back to me. And I could tell you I love you too."  
  
She walked over and sat down next to him. She forced herself to place her arms around him and gave him a hug. To her surprise he returned it. She finally reached the thought, this is the place I want to be. 'In Shinji's arms.' She finally felt that the pride of the past slowly begin to melt away.  
  
"I plan to stay home for good this time."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Miasto walked out of Gendo Ikari's office. After a long and tiring meeting, with the commander. She finally had the news that she would have to break to Asuka.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Author's note; I know this chapter is short I was using it as a build up, now Asuka and Shinji have admitted their feelings for each other, does Misato have the news both of them want to hear. I guess you'd have to wait and find out.  
E-mail me at; Asuka_uk@hotmail.com  
TTFN 


	4. Finding the place where I belong

NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people).  
ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the  
characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Finding the place where I belong. (Home)  
  
Chapter Four: This is to be My home Now  
  
She managed to calm herself down. She lay on the couch with her head in Shinji's lap, as he gently stroked her hair.  
  
"Feeling better now?" he asked her in a soothing voice.  
  
"YES, thank you. I've been waiting to tell you that for a long time," she sat up and looked into his eyes.  
  
It was him who hugged her this time, before saying, "Lets get you unpacked."  
  
It was late by the time she unpacked the last of her belongings. Shinji started making the dinner ten minuets ago, leaving her to put the last of her things where she wanted. She looked around, and though the room was not even near half full with her stuff, it looked as if this is where it belonged, with Shinji, who loved her. She loved him, she needed him.  
  
The front door opened and she heard Misato step in and the noise of her beer can opening, 'Just like old times,' she thought.  
  
"Dinner will be ready soon," Shinji called. She breathed in the aroma of his cooking. It was not as if she could not coook, she just could not cook the japanesse way like he could.  
  
And memories come flooding back. She smiled, at the thought of the petty arguements that they used to have at dinner.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Placed in front of her was a meal that smelt wonderful. She looked up at Shinji and smiled.  
  
"Smells delicous."  
  
"Dig in," Shinji told her. Nerves could be heard in his voice. 'That's funny,' she thought, 'I'm not going to complain, well one for the road.'  
  
"Shinji what is this! I've never tasted anything so gross!"  
  
"Asuka...I...I,I,I.."  
  
"Gotcha! Sorry Shinji, I just couldn't resist." He suddenly seemed to become angry at her joke.  
  
"That's not exactly...."  
  
"Asuka I have news about the transfer you wanted," Misato interupted and had a serious look on her face and tone to her voice. 'Please say that the commander will let me stay.'  
  
"I'm afraid Asuka that the commander has decided......." 'He's not going to let me come back,' she thought.  
  
"That you can have your transfer. Welcome home." Misato broke into a smile. She could not help herself, she just had to play this one trick on her.  
  
"I'm home, I really home!" She jumped out of her chair and ran to the balcony and shouted with all her might.  
  
"I am Home!" She felt a hand on her shoulder, and it was trembling nervously.  
  
"Welcome home," he whispered in her ear. She knew that she was home, and she was with the man she always loved. He loved her. She was with him now. She was never going to let him go again. She knew they had a lot to work out, things from the past simply cannot disapear, but she did not care right now. She sank back into his chest and placed her hand on his. She felt him tremble from her touch, but the trembling soon passed.  
  
She closed her eyes and thought. 'I'm finally home at last.'  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Author's note; though this is the ending that I wanted, I'm going to write an alternate ending just to see how the characters react.  
Thanks to my pre-reader throughout this, brassmonki, without who this story wouldn't have been possible.  
E-mail Asuka_uk@hotmail.com  
TTFN 


End file.
